Loving You ForeverA Carlisle and Esme OneShot
by Nihala-THE biggest fanpire
Summary: It's just how I though Carlisle and Esme would've gotten together, that's all :


Esme POV

He had been taken from me. They killed my baby. I walked up to the cliff. I looked down, and the ground seemed quite inviting. I paused for a moment, thinking. Did I really want to do this? Yes, I did. The wind blew around my hair. My white dress would be bloodstained in a few moments. I felt horrible for doing this to Carlisle. I whispered his name. "Carlisle, I'm so sorry." And then, I jumped. I wanted to take my life. But, I realized that I had loved Carlisle. I fell to the ground. I heard my bones cracking, and I felt my blood spill. This was the end. I saw the white light. I was going, going…

Suddenly a fire erupted within me. I was on fire. Was this hell? My eyes opened to see Carlisle's angelic face. He was looking at me, with pain in his scorching golden eyes. "Carlisle, please, kill me now," I begged. I realized I was twitching. I needed this fire to stop! Why me? My body was on fire. "Shh, shh, Esme, it will be okay. I'm so sorry I had to do this to you," he whispered.

CPOV

In that instant, I knew I loved her. She was everything I had wanted, everything I had needed. And she was dying. I had to save Esme. She was the only one I cared about, other than Edward, of course. As Edward and I raced through the forest to get to the cliff, I was praying with all my might, that there was time. Through these past months, I had been Esme's doctor.

She had such a loving voice, a caring face. I couldn't bear it if I lost her. Just like she couldn't bear it if she had lost her baby. But, Esme lost her little boy. That's what led to her jumping of the cliff. I had to change Esme. I couldn't let her die. "Carlisle, I hear her voice," he murmured. I put all my strength into running. I knew we weren't that far away. Suddenly, Edward jerked to a stop.

"Her…scent…Carlisle, it's too overpowering," Edward gasped. "Edward, leave, now," I said. I couldn't let my son lose his strength. He nodded and started running in the opposite direction. I started running to the cliff again. I smelled her blood now. Esme was near. It took me a couple of seconds to see her. I dropped down on my knees. What I was seeing right now, was more than enough of a reason, to change her. "Esme, Esme," I whispered, fearing it was too late.

It wasn't too late. I looked at her, lying there, bloody, and broken. But, I heard her heartbeat, fading, slowly. I knew what I had to do. Carefully, I gently caressed my lips against her throat. And then, I bit her. Not too hard, but enough to let the venom in. Then I moved down, to her wrists. The venom was in her system now. I lifted Esme up in my arms. And then, I ran.

I was taking her to my home. There she would wake up. Once, I got home, I told Edward to do something. "Edward, I need you to go back to the cliff. Clean up the area. I want it as if no one knew anything about Esme," I said. He nodded, and ran out. I gently placed Esme on the bed. I was watching her, when her eyes flew open. She started twitching. She was changing.

"Carlisle, please, kill me now," she begged. "Shh, shh, Esme, it will be okay. I'm so sorry I had to do this to you," I whispered.

3 DAYS LATER

Her eyes flew open. They were brilliant crimson. She sat up. "Carlisle, what am I?" she asked in a voice that was so beautiful. Her voice, it sounded like bells, tinkling. "Esme, you're a vampire. I had to save you, so I bit you. I'll explain everything." I said. So, I explained the Volturi, our diet, and how I had chosen the life of a "vegetarian" vampire. I saved the last question until the end.

"Esme? Would you prefer to stay by yourself, or would you like to stay with me and Edward?" I asked, my voice filled with uncertainty. She seemed to ponder this. "I will stay with you," she said. I beamed. "That's wonderful," I said, happiness evident on my face. I started to get up, but she caught my hand. "Carlisle? I have to tell you something," she said, and took a deep breath.

"I love you, Carlisle," she whispered. I was the happiest man on Earth. The love of my life, or existence, had just said she loves me. With the hand that she wasn't holding, I held her chin up, so that my golden eyes would be boring into her crimson ones. "Esme, I love you, too. More than you can imagine," I whispered softly. And then, without hesitation, I pressed my lips to hers.

2 MONTHS LATER

CPOV

Edward was standing beside me. "Carlisle! Will you stop worrying? It's very irritating, I must say," he said, a clear look of annoyance on his face. "Sorry Edward. I just don't know what she will say," I said. "Yes, of course," he said, as he rolled his eyes. I was in my best tuxedo, while Edward was standing off to the side in his best tuxedo. "She's coming," he suddenly hissed. We were in the backyard of our new home.

Esme walked out, looking lovelier than ever. Se was in a plain lavender dress that reached her knees. "Carlisle, Edward, what is this?" she asked. "Come here," I said. She came to me, and I kissed her cheek. "Now, I want to ask you something," I said. I slipped down on one knee. She gasped. "Esme Robinson? I promise to love you every single moment of forever, every single day. You have changed me, made me into a better person," I said. "Not possible," Edward muttered. I grinned. "You have made me realize my true love. You. Will you marry me, Esme?" I asked, with the ring in my hand.

"Yes," she whispered. I stood up and put the ring on her left finger. Edward burst into a one-man standing ovation. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and pressed my lips gently to hers. "I said forever. I meant it," I murmured. "Beautiful! Beautiful!" Edward yelled. I turned around to grin at him. This was my family. And I had Esme, all to my self. Forever.


End file.
